borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:360 Looking for atlas
I am currently looking for a few atlas guns and equipment. GT:HTD shadow Beofre i list what i want let me list what i have @ pearls aires realitivly good one to x3 shock 1335 damage and 2 bullet clip with a scope. and a bessie for got stats right now but anyways onto the list!Also duped weapons are acceptable but no hacks! List:Mod-Champion atlas enchament modperferably a one with the health boost and not ammo one. (At least till the patch comes out) Shotgun-Corosive pearl matador Good luck finding this treasure Shotgun-Pearl matador again good luck with this The list goes from top meaning most wanted and bottom meaning less wanted So ya message for guns such as orange if your not intrested in the pearls The com you want wont stay in game as loyalty coms are glitched and get erased by the knoxx patch. As for the rest just kill Craw a few times and you should be able to find these as they are fairly common drops in my experience.Veggienater 22:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) If that aries is a savage aries, it's a mod, just so you know XBOX GT SinisterNobody 10:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok sorry for getting a litle angry but i will post everything it says on there infact let me check now if my friend droppedit and tricked me or somthing i want to knowbut i really think its legit becaus he does not have any pearls so ya ill post back quik. the only way for an aries to break 900 damage is with the two-round mag which even then only gets 1319. your aries is a mod plain and simple. 12:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Dude i swear to freaking god its not i found on crawmerax and i have a friend on xbl who can vouch for it i was playing my soldier and he was playing as a hunter he did have the scavenger and loot thinks on in the bloodwing catagory If you insist, post an itemcard/screenshot and/or give us its full stats: damage, accuracy, fire rate, full description and price. 12:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok i messed up biggtime it does have 1315 damage and 2 round clip and scope with x3 shock i apoligize to nagamarky for the hassel my brain must of mixed the number somewhere so there still up for trade. So send me a messageif your intrested in my pearls or oranges sorry for the inconvince everyone Ohello. xbox? I have a low level (yeah, low level) Omega. Interested? Do you have anything in return for this? 1.i figured out for thje third time thatg it is 1335 damage 3 round clip with x3 shock i know it sounds modded but is there any possibility this is legit it came off of crawmeraxe so im geussing like can't the game make new guns or somthing 2. stats and level for the alactrious omega? I am only going to repeat myself when I say that it's modded, plain and simple. I don't care who can vouch for you/it, or who you were playing with, or where it dropped from. Give a full stats readout or I can help you no further. 02:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok dude afteri getback from scholl the whole loadout if you even add me id be more then happy to show you it if its moddedi actually dont want it honestly so ill post back Sup. I forget exactly what the stats are on the Omega. I haven't played in a while. I might be on saturday though. 22:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I found one on craw recently so sheild is no longer on the list. NAggy sorry didnt get to you up to my knees in HW definatly today though I have the pearl matadors that the original poster was interested in, both shotgun (regular) and corrosive and it even looks like I have a electric. I'm willing to trade. Message me GT same as signature.Player8410 14:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC)